


Artwork for the Snapshots Challenge

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Links to all the artwork submitted for the Snapshot Challenge, whether it had a story entry linked to it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for the Snapshots Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Want to see all the artwork submitted? Click on the links. Adult content will be noted.

**Ariel** : [The Final Arrow](http://www.frodosharem.org/Pics/FinalArrow.jpg)

**Dagmar** : ["Shelob" and "Éowyn--Fighting Spirit"](http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/loth/d/a/dagmarjung/dagmarjung.html)

**Elizabeth Wyeth** : [Consummation](http://www.geocities.com/tolkienartarchive/Consumation1.jpg) —adult  
[Fingon and Maedhros Kissing](http://www.geocities.com/tolkienartarchive/meadhrosfingonkissing.jpg)  
[The Fall of Éowyn](http://www.geocities.com/tolkienartarchive/thefallofeowyn.jpg)  
[What Might Have Been ](http://www.geocities.com/tolkienartarchive/What_Might_Have_Been1.jpg)

**Mageani** :[Voronwë](http://www.geocities.com/laura91506/voronwe.jpg)

**Shunt** : ["Ride", "Meeting Elves", "Estel's Ears"](http://www.gryphonsmith.com/fileg/challenge.html)

**Starlight** : [Brothers](http://www.gryphonsmith.com/fileg/challenge2.html)  



End file.
